Heated Rage
by Chelley547
Summary: You meet a man named Mikage but didn't expect what was waiting for you when he decided to give you his is is a one-shot where you put yourself into the story. This is my first ever story I'm publishing so go easy on me. OCXTomoe


Heated Rage (Kamisama Kiss)

Tomoe X Reader

~Reader POV~

Why was I evicted? Why was I sitting on a park bench in the middle of the day? Oh yeah. My father left me in a mountain of debt and ran off. He just left without a care in the world. I now live in a park due to lack of housing. Pulling me out of my thoughts was the sound of a dog. Shaking my head, I run towards the sound to find a young man in a tree calling for help. "What's wrong? He's just a little dog." I looked at him skeptically thinking that such a small dog could scare a full grown man like that. "I don't care! Get him away!" I rolled my eyes and shooed the dog away and watched as the blonde headed man climbed down off the tree. "Thank you so much! As you could see I'm terrified of dogs. My name is Mikage." I smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Y/N." He smiled warmly and I knew right then that there was something odd about him. He seems so pure. "You're homeless aren't you?" I snapped my head up to look at him. "How did you know? We just met." He pointed at my bags with what little clothes and belongings I had. I sadly nodded my head and looked away ashamed before he handed me a piece of paper that looked like a hand drawn map. "This map should show you how to get to my estate. Let them know that I sent you and they should help you feel right at home." He kissed my forehead throwing me into shock at the overly familiar gesture. Without saying another word, he walked away from me and soon fell out of my sight. I looked at the map and started walking in the direction that it was leading me in. Soon, after walking for a while and getting lost a couple of times, I finally made it to what looks like a shabby looking shrine. "I've been gyped! This looks like a run down shack!" I sighed in frustration and made my way inside. It looked bigger inside than it did on the outside and it was really dark so I could barely see a thing. I looked around until I could faintly make out a figure in the corner. Slowly, I made my way towards the mysterious figure. "Excuse me?" The figure stood up quickly and it had what looked like animal ears and a tail. A male voice emerged from the figure. "Mikage! I've waited twenty years for you to return and now you're gonna pay for making me wait for so long!" He began to charge at me and without realizing it, I was screaming. He stopped and stared at me wide eyed. He must've realized that I'm not Mikage so I looked up at him hesitantly. "You're...You're not Mikage..." He continued to stare at me as if he was fascinated with me. Like he's never seen a girl before. I moved my H/C from in front of my face and looked into his eyes. They were a gorgeous light lavander color adorned by silver eyelashes which matched his hair and his...fox ears? "What are you?" I asked bluntly and without thought. This must've snapped him out of his daze because he then started glaring at me with pure hatred in his beautiful eyes. "The question is, who the hell are you, wench!?" I looked back him with a glare as well. "I'm Y/N! Now what are you? Why do you have fox ears and a tail?" He huffed a sigh and sits back down. "I'm Tomoe. I'm a famliar to the Land God, Lord Mikage. I'm a fox yokai." Land God? What was he talking about? I was giving him a confused look when he looks at me with shock on his face and points to my forehead. "No way! Th-That's Lord Mikage's mark! He made a human girl the new Land God!?" "Eh?" I touch my forehead and suddenly remember something crucial. "There was a blonde headed man named Mikage that I met. I apparently saved him from a dog so he kissed my forehead as thanks for rescuing him." I flinched back as Tomoe was glaring at me with rage in his eyes but then his gaze softens before grinning. "This means I'm no longer a familiar. This means that I can have as much fun as I want. I'm free!" He laughs evilly and disappears before I could say anything. What the hell was that about? I'm so confused as to what's going on. Land God? I'm the new Land God?

Two little figures pop out from around the corner and tackle me to the floor. Grunting, I look up at the beings on top of me, hearing them cry. "Lord Mikage! How we missed you so! Wait..." They both look at me and jump off of my stomach making me groan in pain. "That's not Lord Mikage! She's just a human girl! But..." They got close to my face and inspected it before pointing to my forehead. "...She has the mark of the Land God. Lord Mikage must've done this. Where's Master Tomoe?" They seemed to converse amongst themselves, leaving me on the floor still confused as hell. After a couple of minutes, they both turned and looked at me. "What is your name my lady?" I swallowed hard. "I'm Y/N. What's going on?" "We need to find Master Tomoe and have you make him your familiar." I tilted my head. "Am I supposed to have him sign something? How am I supposed to do that?" They facepalmed and began whispering amonst themselves before speaking up once more. "You have to seal the familiar contract with him." "How do I do that?" "Why with a kiss of course!" I paled. That would mean that I would have to give up my first kiss to that awful fox yokai. I don't care how beautiful he is, he's just plain horrid. I shook my head furiously. "There's no way in hell am I gonna kiss that bastard!" They jumped back at my outburst and looked at each other before looking back at me. "Will you at least help us find Master Tomoe then? We have an idea as to where he could be but we need your help finding him." I sigh heavily, thinking about it really hard. "Please, Lady Y/N. We need him to keep the shrine up and running." I looked at them before smiling. "Alright I'll help you find him. Please lead the way."

After opening some kind of portal, we were walking around looking in several places and stores. I heaved a sigh and stopped the two little servants. "Let's split up. We'll cover more ground and more likely to find Tomoe." They readily agreed before handing me blank talismans, ink, and a brush. "Focus your power into what you write and it shall come to be once placed." To test what they said, I wrote giant samurai warrior and placed on the small male servant. "The talismans don't work if you try to do something beyond your power." Oh man. This is going to be harder than I thought. We had split up and I had walked the place at least twice over before running into an old woman that seemed to be in some need of help. I jog over to where she is while watching her struggle. "Do you need some help, old woman." She looked up at me but she looked really strange. "Oh thank you dear. No one wanted to help this poor old woman." I smiled and helped gather up her stuff, not realizing that she had grown horns and sharp teeth. I screeched as she tried to attack me but I got away and ran. I knew she was hot on my trail so I screamed for help. I stopped and started climbing a tree to get away from whatever that thing is. I was still screaming for help when the two servants and Tomoe had shown up. "Oh thank god!" I tear up as I look at the yokai. "You look like you're in need of some help. I've been informed that you were being chased so I came right away...to enjoy the show." I got pissed as I watch him relax on one of the branches. "You ass! Help me!" He rolled his eyes but brought his little fan up to his face. "I will if you say please forgive this foolish girl, Master Tomoe." I gritted my teeth. "There's no way in hell." I slip and start falling but I managed to snag the tree branch just below where Tomoe was standing. The two servants were getting worried. "Just say that line and Master Tomoe will rescue you! Right, Master Tomoe?" He dropped his ears and hid behind his small fan but I can see that he really wanted to save me but he didn't want to give up his pride. "No!" "Please Lady Y/N!" "Like hell!" "Just say the line!" "Never!" The tree branch snaps and as I fall, I grab Tomoe's leg and pull him down with me. We fell past the old woman who was climbing the tree after me. "You stupid girl! All you had to do was say that one stupid line! Now you're going to die!" He yelled at me as we fell. It didn't process in my head as to what he said but without thinking I grab his kimono and pull him towards me, kissing him. Of course he didn't kiss back but I knew the familiar contract was sealed. Once I broke the kiss, my E/C eyes glared into his lavander ones. "Help me now, you jerk!" I commanded loudly and watched as golden rings appreared around his wrists. His bindings. "Curse you!" He screamed as he caught me and we landed on the ground safely.

He places me on the ground lightly before grabbing one of the old woman's belongings and throwing it at her, causing her to fall out of the tree. She was quickly tied up and Tomoe had proceeded to yell and kick at her because it was her fault that he was forced into being a familiar once again. After being rescued and opening the portal, we were back at the shrine. The shikigami were in their room resting; leaving Tomoe and myself alone. He wouldn't look at me the entire time we were home. I figured he was angry with me for having forced a kiss on him and sealing a contract he didn't want to be a part of. I sat behind him and gently touched his back, causing him to flinch but he didn't jerk away from my touch. "I'm sorry, Tomoe..." I say softly as I place my other hand on his back. He shifted under my touch, causing me to look up only for my eyes to look directly into his. "Y/N, no...Lady Y/N, I'm glad you're safe. There's no need to apologize." I looked at him surprised. "But I forced you to become a familiar again. That's something you didn't want." Was my eyes deceiving me or was there a slight hint of pink across his pale cheeks? "I'll be honest with you but words wouldn't do it justice. May I show you, my lady?" Butterflies had filled my stomach from the sound of his voice sounding so soft and sweet. As f he genuinely cared about me. I nodded slowly as I watched him smile a beautiful, almost sickly sweet, smile. "Close your eyes." He whispered softly into my ear, making me unable to defy his command. I closed my eyes and only expected the worse. I expected him to hit me upside the head but was pleased to feel his soft lips press gently against mine. I melted into the kiss and kissed back. Pouring everything that I felt in that moment into that one kiss. Want. Need. Love. Yes love. I loved him even though we had only met that morning. His kiss was growing more passionate by the second but I didn't care. I followed his lead even though I had no idea as to what I was doing. Not only did this man get my first kiss, I was going to give him something far more precious if he wanted it. I was pulled out of my thoughts as he slowly pulled away from our heated kiss. He nuzzled my neck, whispering softly "I've wanted to do that from the moment I set eyes on you. You're a fascinating woman." My face heated up as a blush formed across my cheeks. I wanted more. I needed more. I grabbed his kimono and pulled him back into another kiss. To my surprise he kissed back. Feeling his hands rest on my hips made it more real for me. The kiss became harder. More passionate. After a few minutes, we broke the kiss for air. As I watched sweat drip from his forehead and the way he was panting told me that he was very aroused. I was too. "We're too dressed for this." I said to my own surprise but he made no hesitation to strip my clothes off me quickly, leaving me in my underwear. I got embarrassed and tried to use my hands to cover my body. I listened to him chuckle which made me more self conscious. "Don't cover up, my lady. You're absolutely stunning. It'll be very difficult to maintain control over myself." He strips off the top half of his kimono and gently reaches for my cheek, caressing it gently causing me to shiver. His hands dropped from my cheeks to my neck and shoulders as though he was savoring the feel of me. As if I was just a figment of his imagination. "I'm really here, Tomoe. I'm all yours." Something snapped in him as he kissed and bit at my neck animalistically. My moans were so loud they echoed throughout the semi empty room. I covered my mouth to keep my moans from waking the two shikigamis. He gripped my wrists and pinned me down to the floor, growling. "Don't you dare cover your mouth. I want to hear your sweet moans. They won't wake up. I promise." I nod quickly but he keeps my hands pinned above my head with one hand as the other caressed my skin. He smirked as I squirmed beneath him, like he enjoyed teasing me. "Please... More..." I panted in arousal as I looked into his lust clouded eyes. Without wasting any time, he stripped my underwear off. Tomoe just stared at me hungrily. Licking his lips, he started kissing around my breasts then takes my left nipple into his mouth. He starts off gently but gradually sucks harder till my nipple hardens in his mouth. I couldn't contain my moans and squirmed under his touch as he switched to my right nipple. Everything he did caused goosebumps to form all over my skin. Tomoe started moving lower with his lips still all over my skin. I shivered and trembled as he bit the inside of my thighs. "T-Tomoe….Don't tease…Please" I moaned softly. Practically begging him to show my womanhood attention. It was aching for him to touch it. I watched as he smirked ad licked two of his fingers. "My my. My lady, are you begging a lowly familiar to touch you?" I nodded, still moving my hips. "What does my lady and mistress wish for me to do to her?" Tomoe gets closer to my face but leaves his hand between my legs. "P-Please be gentle with me, Tomoe." He stops smirking and looks at me surprised before pulling away a little. I give him a confused yet worried look. "Why didn't you tell me that this was your first time? I didn't hurt you did I?" I quickly shake my head and grab Tomoe's hand. "You're not gonna stop because of me being a virgin, are you?" I ask quietly as my eyes fill up with tears. He looks at me and smiles, caressing my cheek. "No. Of course not. I just need to slow down and make this more special and memorable for you. I'll make it to where you won't want anyone else." I blush at his words and nod, laying back down as he leans over me once more. "I'll be gentle, Y/N…" He whispers softly into my ear as he slowly pushes one finger into me, causing me to gasp. He softly praises me over and over as he slides his finger in and out of me, adding one more as time passes until three fingers were able to fit. Once Tomoe was satisfied with how relaxed I am, he takes off the remaining clothing he was wearing. The size of him surprised me because of how well he was able to hide it in that loose kimono. "What's the matter, Y/N?" I didn't realize I was staring till he spoke up. "Is that going to fit i-inside me?" He gently nodded as he positioned himself and hooks his arms under my legs. He leans into me and pushes himself inside me till he was all the way inside. I could feel him shudder at the feeling of being inside me as I arch my body off the floor, moaning somewhat loudly. "Good girl" He moans his praise into my ear as he slowly starts thrusting into me. Slow at first but it wasn't enough for me. "More…Tomoe" He obliged without a word and starts thrusting into me harder. With his arms still hooked under my legs, he grips my thighs as he sits up. I could see every inch of him as he thrusts into me more. As I moan, I admired his face. The way his sweat trails down his torso. His pale skin glistening in the moonlight. The way his mouth is shaped as he tried to keep his moaning to a minimum. I get closer to my climax as his thrusts start getting sloppy, signaling to me that he was close himself. I pull him down closer to me and hold him. "I'm so close, Tomoe!" He pants into my ear. "Me too, Y/N…" I grip him tighter and at that moment, he knew what I wanted. We both cry out loudly as we both cum at the same time. I could feel him cum a lot inside me but it was what I wanted. To be closer to Tomoe. I instantly fell asleep but I knew Tomoe was still awake.

~Tomoe's POV~

I watched as she falls asleep. I couldn't help but stare as she sleeps. I've never fallen this hard for someone much less a human. I took something very precious from her. Usually humans run at the sight of me when they learn of my true form but her? She stays and embraces me. I could feel tears roll down my face as I study her naked form wondering how I could have lived without her. She may be the new lady and mistress at this shrine but now protecting her had become a personal mission. I'd die if something had happened to her. She means everything to me even though it had only been one day. I thought she would be a weak, troublesome girl but for her to handle me just now with so much ease, as if she was meant for me, tells me that I was very wrong. I get up and get dressed to fetch a towel to clean her up. I slowly walk through the shrine, listening for the shrine guardians but luck would have it, they're still fast asleep. I grab a rag and head back to Y/N only to see her squirming and crying in her sleep. She must be having a nightmare.

~Reader POV~

I could feel someone shaking me and calling my name as I slowly start waking up. I open my eyes to see Tomoe with a worried look on his face. "My lady? Are you alright?" I look at Tomoe then take in my surroundings. We were back in my room. I was even cleaned up and dressed in my pajamas. Did last night even happen? "Tomoe…" "I already know what you're going to ask. Yes. Last night really did happen." I blush heavily and look at the yokai hopefully. He shook his head which caused my hope to slightly fade. "Let me finish speaking, Y/N" He whispers my name as if making a prayer to me. I nod slowly and relax. I watch Tomoe place his hand over his chest as he takes a deep breath. "I know that we had only met yesterday but it's as if I've known you and have been connected with you my whole existence. I know that you are a Land God and I'm a lowly familiar and I have no right making such claim but…" He looks at me with love in his eyes and he seems nervous making such a confession. "…I believe I have found the person I am destined to spend the rest of my life with. Y/N…" He pulls something from his pocket and gets on one knee in front of me. "I have been saving this for centuries but I have found someone worthy of it. Y/N, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and mate?" I couldn't believe what I'm hearing! Tomoe…has asked me to marry him. ME! Tears start pouring from my eyes as I nod my head excitedly. He smiled and he started beaming with happiness. He slowly places the ring on my finger and it happened to be a perfect fit much to my surprise. I hug him tightly as I cry into his shoulder. He pets my head and rubs my back to soothe me. "Why are you crying so much, my darling? Aren't you happy?" I pull away and nod my head. "I'm just worried that I'll wake up to tomorrow and this whole thing would be a dream." I say softly as I look at my ring and admire it. "It's no dream. All of this is real. I'm never leaving you. I will always protect and love you. I'm completely at your disposal." He bows his head to me but I reach my hand out and lightly runs my fingers through his hair. "I love you, Tomoe." He looks up at me with a relieved smile and gently grabs my hand, kissing it softly in admiration. I looked at the brand new clock beside my bed and began to panic. "I'm gonna be late for school at this rate!" I jump up and quickly put my school uniform on. Tomoe had already made his way to the kitchen to make my bento while I was getting ready. He handed me my lunch as I made my way out the door, avoiding the ugly hood that he tried to make me wear. I know he's gonna follow me around but I was too late for school to care.

I made it to school with just one minute to spare. That was the first time I've ever been late for school. Last night's activities didn't help matters any. I blush at the thought of Tomoe's body sliding against mine but was snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of the school bell ringing. I run to my first class but to my surprise, Kurama, a very popular teenage popstar, had started going to my school in my absence. I slowly started making my way to my seat when I was knocked into my desk. "You need to watch where you're going, Y/N!" I heard a student yell at me as I look up to see that I had walked right into Kurama himself. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean…." Kurama raises his hand to me then looks at my left hand then looks at the side of my neck with wide eyes. "We need to talk in private. Now." He grabs my hand and drags me out of the classroom despite the protests of the other female students.

Kurama drags me all the way to the roof of the school and takes a deep breath. "Why is there a mark of the fox on your neck?" I look at him completely stumped. I had no idea as to what he was talking about when I felt the warmth of Tomoe's hand on my shoulder behind me. "I placed that mark on her to let other yokai, such as yourself, that she will not be taken from me. The ring is to show other humans the same message." I could hear that he was smirking the whole time but I stay quiet and still. There's so much tension in the air between the two. "Foxes shouldn't put their bloody hands on pretty and innocent girls. Y/N." Kurama captures my attention and offers his hand to me. "You might want to come with me. This fox will eat you alive." I could hear Tomoe growling softly and before I could say anything, he tosses me to the side and charges at Kurama. I land on the ground and yell for Tomoe to stop. He stops and looks at me, ashamed that he tossed me like that and comes to my side. "Kurama" He looks at me in his own serious way. "I love Tomoe and won't be taken from him. I'm sorry." He lets out a huge sigh and shrugs his shoulders. "It can't be helped I suppose. It's your loss I'm afraid." I just smile at him and gesture to Tomoe to take me home.

Once we get home, Onikiri and Kotetsu greet us at the door. "Welcome home Lady Y/N and Master Tomoe. We received quite a few matchmaking prayers today so please do your best today." I nod to them and walk out to the garden to work on my powers. I'd say this is the first time I've attempted to work on my powers and I've already been here two days. I look at Tomoe, who is doing chores of his own, and feel a wave of confidence wash over me. I can do this and I'll Tomoe at my side every step of the way.


End file.
